A Cinderella Play
by creativitykafune
Summary: YxTxK A Fall festival is coming!Tohru's class is playing Cinderella once again,but the difference from their last play is the real one!Who'll be Cinderella this time of course Tohru!Who'll be the prince?Yuki of course or should it be Kyo?ONHOLD
1. Chapter 1

**creativitykafune:** Hey y'all! I'm doing just fine! How are you guys doing? Well I am now trying to update all my other stories and I am writing them on paper first so I could fix them and type it on computer right so if you are those people who are reading my fanfics like **An Angel Tale**, or **Break the Curse**, or **Runaway Cowgirl** (these three are fruits basket stories if you wana know) and etc., please wait patiently as I correct my errors on these stories and update them! Please and continue to read!

* * *

_Hey this is my first Fruits Basket fanfic that is not totally mixed with other anime! Cool!_

* * *

**Quick Summary:**

If you had read volume 15 of Fruits Basket, always wanted to have Tohru be the main character of their play, "Cinderella"? And wanted it to be Yuki or Kyo to be the "Prince Charming?" Please read on.

**Real Summary:**

YxTxK A Fall festival is coming!Tohru's class is playing Cinderella once again,but the difference from their last play is the real one!Who'll be Cinderella this time of course Tohru!Who'll be the prince?Yuki of course or should it be Kyo?

**_Please read on_**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters! They belong to Fruits Basket! I really do respect their work! But this story and mine alone! So please do not copy! I've worked hard on this! And I do not own any lyrics but I will make my own lyrics as well!

**

* * *

**

A Cinderella Play

**_Chapter 1_**

**The Roles**

_**

* * *

The morning of Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo's classroom... **_

"Listen up everyone!" the teacher shouted in the classroom. The teacher started to explain things of what's going to happen in their fall festival at school.

"Since the last play from last year was a hit! They want us to play another Cinderella play but this time the for REAL ONE!" The teacher shouted as everyone shouted Hoorahs and started to get loud in the class.

"So, I wonder who is going to get the Cinderella role part and the Prince this time?" sighed Hanajima, one of Tohru's best friends.

"Our last prince was pretty bad to last time because he couldn't pay attention to his part!" Uotani laughed as Kyo flustered in anger. Uotani is also one of her best friends.

"Whatever!" shouted Kyo at Uotani's part.

"Will you be playing as the fairy godmother again Yuki?" asked Tohru kindly.

"Um, well I'm not really sure if I were going to play in it again. I rather be the back up crew." Yuki explained with a smile.

"Well I hope that everyone will get the best parts that is rightfully for them!" smiled Tohru as always as everyone stared at Yuki and Tohru.

"Hmm…. Maybe Tohru and Yuki are fit as Cinderella and the prince or either a Kyo or Yuki can be prince of Tohru!" Her best friends added as Tohru, Kyo and Yuki turned red.

"Okay class! Pay attention. As you all may know, I am picking the characters of this play because I found out about a group of girls changed the votings!" The teacher stared down at the Yuki fan group as everyone laughed who already knew who it was.

"The play is only two months away! So since we had finished all our work to early if I may say, we can work on the play during homeroom and possibly after school! So let's get started!" The teacher shouted as she passed out the play books to everyone as everyone shouted and hoorayed again.

"Okay class move your tables aside and place your seats in a square form meaning we have to make space so we can use the middle of the room!" The teacher shouted as everyone obeyed and sat down in their seats. In front of the windows the group sat from right to left were Kyo, Hanajima, Tohru, Uotani, and Yuki. And the other side were all the girls of the Yuki fan group as the rest of the group sat where ever.

"Okay! Let's get some people acting on stage!" shouted the teacher as she called out people acting out outcast. Everyone sighed at their acting as well.

**_

* * *

Twenty minutes later the next period of homeroom… _**

"Okay now we can choose the step sisters and the step mom! But I already know who'll take that part because everyone was chosen as outcast except the Sohmas, Honda, Hanajima, Uotani, Idie(one of the Yuki fan group the one with the two pig tails, I wasn't sure about her name though), Ishizuno (I don't know her name either but she has long hair and acts as the head leader of the Yuki fan group) and Ichigo (another girl from Yuki fan group but I made her up and she has really short hair.)"

"The role for step mother is Ishizuno, and the youngest step sister and is Ichigo as the other is Idie!" the teacher smirked as the Yuki fan group were shocked!

"That can't be! I am not that cruel!" shouted Ishizuno along with Ichigo and Idie.

"Oh yeah? How about when you messed up the voting for the play last year for revege? Hmm?" The teacher smirked as the three girls sunk low in their seats as everyone laughed.

"Okay, let's continue!" the teacher slowed their laughing. "Now, let's bring out the King and his Knight!" The teacher didn't want to call them out to act because she already saw them acting as it is from the last play! (Come on, guess who it is!)

"The King is Uotani and the knight is Kyo!" The teacher laughed as everyone did so!

"That's the part for you stupid cat, King's fat cat pet!" smirked Yuki as Kyo wanted to fight him but he urged not to.

"Dammit! Why am I the Knight!" shouted Kyo.

"Well, for instance, um…. I don't know, you just sucked at being prince?" said the teacher who chuckled.

"Hahahahaha! Finally I get to control this orange head! Bleach your head orange head!" chuckled Uotani as Kyo flustered and complaining that his hair is natural.

"You can be prince Kyo, if you were to act properly this time or when the person who is going to be prince and is absent, you can be prince." The teacher smiled. But Kyo did not hear a thing because he was still yelling at Uotani.

"Okay…" The teacher trailed as she held her clip board. "All is left is Tohru, Yuki, and Saki!" teacher then called the three out to the center. Everyone prayed for Saki not to be Cinderella for Yuki cause they know the out come is that he'll be prince charming!

"Okay, I am giving this a hands vote!" shouted the teacher as everyone sighed because they wanted to choose to!

"But I am not letting the girls of what so called "Yuki Fan group" choose because they screwed up the characters last time and I know who were they!" shouted the teacher as everyone hoorayed!

"Okay, raise your for Yuki to be Prince Charming?" asked the teacher as everyone's hands up minus Kyo.

"Okay, the estimate is that Yuki is Prince Charming! Sorry Yuki…" the teacher patted him on the back as Yuki sighed and walked to his seat.

"Okay, the final vote!" the teacher shouted as everyone sighed.

"Raise your hand if you Tohru to play as Fairy Godmother?" asked the teacher as the Yuki fan group urged to raise their hands but couldn't. A few went up but a lot of them didn't raise their hands.

"Okay… who wants Hanajima to be the Fairy Godmother?" Everyone raised their hands because they knew if she were Cinderella, we're stuck with the same play as last time.

"Congratulations, Hanajima you will be Fairy Godmother as Cinderella will be Tohru!" shouted the teacher as everyone shouted happily.

'If only I were prince…' Kyo thought with his head on his hands as he stared at Tohru.

"Yay! Tohru-kun got the part!" shouted Uotani, "You're a lucky dog Yuki!" Uotani continued cheering as Yuki blushed while the class were ready to fix their desks but was stopped.

"SIT BACK DOWN THIS INSTANCE! We are not yet!" shouted the teacher as she told Hanajima to return to her seat kindly.

"This is going to be a singing Cinderella play! So we are going to practice singing!" the teacher smiled.

"What!" shouted everyone.

"Yes singing, if you can't sing, you can't wing it in the play, and no we are not going to use any lip singing around here!" shouted the teacher as everyone sighed but knew who were to sing. Prince Charming and Cinderella mostly.

"I know Yuki can sing, but he can sing tomorrow while Tohru will sing for us!" smiled the teacher.

"EH!" shouted Tohru.

"You can sing right, Tohru-san?" asked the teacher. "If not, I am going to have to change you to an out cast!" nodded the sad teacher.

"Um… it's just that…" Tohru trailed.

"Yes?" the teacher ask but was abruptly stopped by Uotani and a follower Hanajima.

"SHE CAN SING!" shouted Uotani.

"She sings as a beautiful angel…" smiled confidently Saki as she smiled at the teacher and Tohru.

"She can sing?" everyone wondered because they thought that Tohru was a clumsy girl and does not talk a lot but to her friends… they weren't sure.

'I've never heard her sing before…' thought Yuki and Kyo.

"Scilence and sit back in your seat Uotani and Hanajima. Is it true Miss Honda?" asked the teacher.

"Y-yes… it's just that I havn't sang in front of anyone besides… my mother and my best friends since before…Mom died…" Tohru trailed as she attempted to scilence even her friends were sad especially Yuki and Kyo. The Yuki fan group as well looked down.

"In that case… you don't have to sing at all, you can be an out cast if you-" she was stopped as Tohru smiled brightly.

"I can do this! I shouldn't be sad! Well to change the subject, what do you want me to sing?" asked Tohru as everyone were surprise at her response. Yuki, Kyo, Hanajima, and Uotani knew that she was trying to prevent herself not to cry.

"Oh! You can sing whatever. This is only a test out if you can sing!" The teacher feigned a smile as she was surprised at her response as well.

"Okay!" Tohru smiled Tohru gave her book the teacher gave to the class so that it wouldn't be in her way.

"Here goes..." Tohru then walked to the center of the room once more and started to twirl around and dance as she sings. (If you played X-2, it means she is moving like Yuna, the main character.)

**Real Emotion Lyrics _- English - Jade_**

_What can i do for you_

_What can i do for you  
What can i do for you  
What can i do for you  
I can hear you_

_What can i do for you  
What can i do for you  
What can i do for you_

Everyone was surprised by this singing voice of Tohru. She sounded like an angel and then they started to cheer along with her singing even the Yuki fan club!

"That vile girl! I hate her!" the Yuki fan club shouted in their mind. "At least one of her good good qualities is singing and dancing."

'I didn't know that she can sing and dance that good, it sounds like she can be a singer, a real singer!' Kyo thoughts were getting mixed as he flustered and while Tohru sang and danced.

'She sings and dances as if she can travel in a tour. I think she should be a singer or a dancer…' Yuki blushed as he watch her sing.

Everyone stopped talking in their thoughts as they cheered for Tohru's singing dancing.

_Far beneath the hazy boarders of my heart  
I can see a place  
It's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I  
Can never go back_

_All the things I've seen  
In those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I see tonight  
Everythings so different  
That it brings me to my knees_

_And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know, that world  
It is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
You'll never be alone_

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
I can hear you_

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you_

_I don't plan on looking back on my own life  
I don't ever plan  
To feel I own you  
Even if by chance everything should go wrong  
You come in one day  
And try to save me_

_If from time to time  
It's an upward climb  
All I know is that I must believe  
Cause the truth I'm seeking  
Always was inside of me_

_And when, I find, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
The many things that you  
Taught me then  
Will always be enough to get me through the pain  
Because of you I am strong enough  
To know I'm not alone_

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you_

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you_

_I can hear you_

_And if, I find, the real without the motion  
Has surrounded me  
And I can't go on  
And you are there  
The moment that I close my eyes  
You comfort me  
We are connected  
For all of time  
I'll never be alone_

_And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know, that world  
It is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
You'll never be alone_

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
I can hear you_

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
I can hear you_

_I can hear you_

* * *

At the end of the song, Tohru bowed and smiled and for one moment, Yuki and Kyo thought they saw a tear come down but Tohru rubbed it as fast as she can. 

Then it ended Everyone started clapping and cheering and shouting "We Love You Tohru!" or any compliments they could think of making Tohru blushed.

"You wonderful Miss Honda." smiled Yuki as he walked up to Tohru.

"Yeah, for once, I agree with the rat." smirked Kyo as Tohru smiled brightly.

"Thank you guys!" smiled Tohru and she wished to hug them.

"Right on Tohru!" smiled Uotani as she hugged Tohru even Hanajima.

"We have not heard you sing in a while. We're proud of you!" Tohru then couldn't breathe. Kyo and Yuki also wanted to hug Tohru but could not, or else they would change into their Zodia form.

"That's enough talking to Tohru!" smiled the teacher as she approach Tohru.

"That was splendid! You are sure to be Cinderella!" The teacher shouted and before you know the bell rang. Leaving a still cheering crowd, an upset Yuki Fan club and a proud of Tohru's friends group. Tohru smiled as she returned to her table and grabbed all her things for the next class.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** Sorry it sounded a little bit corny to you! I just wanted to write a story like this and what the hell, I geuss I wanted to after all and wing it. So I didn't get a chance to proof read! Sorry! Proof reading is one of my bad qualites if you noticed that! So what'll happen now! Stay tune for chapter two! **_RIVIEW, REVIEW, ANDREVIEW ME!_**

Well for the people who are or had read my other stories and has been waiting patiently, I will try to get some chapters update for you! Please wait more please!

* * *

**Do you all know who's name's the three main girl leaders names are? You know the names I made up in the story for the Yuki Club members? If you can, Please tell me! So I can change them!

* * *

Questions for readers:**

1. How do you guys want me to pair up Tohru with?

2. Do you guys want me to make the play based on their personalites?

3. Should I make Kyoend up as the prince or make it Yuki?

_I think I am too early to ask these questions!_


	2. IMPORTANT TO READ

Hi Everyone

**IMPORTANT TO READ THIS!!**

Hi Everyone!! I'm sorry for the poor lack of timing to say this. I'll be continuing my stories once again, BUT I need to figure out what happened in the chapters… if your loyal to me or somehow remembered any of my stories, please if you can give me a quick summary on them. I'd like to continue them, but I'd like to have the point of views of how everyone is reading my stories.

I know that I'm lame for asking this since after all, I am the one who wrote these stories two years ago. But please, I really need this favor from you all.

Thank you. This time I will right and complete my stories within this summer!

creativitykafune


End file.
